dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hare (3.5e Class)
Hare The Hare is more than just an athlete, he lives to travel and stay on the move. Sitting in one place for more than a few minutes makes him jitter, while staying in the same town for more than day makes him itch. Making a Hare The hare gains increased defense and damage the faster he moves, meaning it is in his best interest to stay in motion and avoid confined spaces. Abilities: The Hare’s most important ability score by far is Dexterity. Constitution helps raise endurance and durability while Wisdom adds to the hare’s perception. Races: By far the most famous hares are Halflings. Their natural wanderlust and love of competition define a hare. Energetic humans and graceful elves make excellent hares as well. Alignment: Any non-Lawful. Starting Gold: 2d10×10 gp Starting Age: As rogue Class Features All of the following are class features of the hare. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: A hare is proficient with all Simple Weapons and Light Armor, plus the hand crossbow, longbow, rapier, shortbow, and short sword. (Ex): The Hare can’t always rely on having a weapon and thus has a basic understanding of unarmed combat. He gains the Unarmed Strike feat and deals 1d4 damage with his unarmed attacks. Additionally he gains the Monk’s Flurry of Blows class feature, using the same attack progression as the Monk. The Hare gains the run feat for free at 1st level. (Ex): At 1st level the hare adds his class level to all Jump checks. He is always treated as if he had a running start when making an Jump check. Lastly, he can use Jump as a spell-like ability once per day per point of his Wisdom modifier (minimum 1). (Ex): At 2nd level the Hare gains Evasion, enabling him to ignore all damage on a successful Reflex save. (Ex): The Hare moves at incredible speeds. His land speed improves by 10ft at 2nd level and every 4th thereafter. His fast movement does not function if he wears medium or heavy armor or carries more than a light load. (Ex): At 3rd level the Hare adds his Wisdom modifier or half his level (whichever is better) to his initiative. (Ex): At 3rd level the Hare learns to use momentum and speed to his advantage when attacking. Anytime he makes a Charge attack or Bull Rush attempt he deals additional damage. This damage only applies on the first attack even if the Hare is capable of attacking multiple times on a charge. However, Crash affects creatures immune to critical hits and sneak attacks since it is based on force and not precision. (Ex): At 4th level the Hare gains Uncanny Dodge, as per the Rogue class feature. This changes to Improved Uncanny Dodge at 8th level or if the Hare gains Uncanny Dodge from another source. (Ex): At 4th level the Hare can move extraordinarily fast once per day, enabling him to take an extra move action as a Swift Action, in addition to whatever actions he has that round. He gains additional uses at 6th, 10th, 12th, 16th, and 18th level. (Su): A 5th level hare gains the supernatural ability to take the form of a small animal, usually (but not always) a rabbit or hare. This otherwise functions like Wild Shape, as a Druid of his level, except that the hare may only assume the form of small animals. (Ex): At 7th level the hare gains a +1 dodge bonus to AC and Reflex saves for every 10ft he moves each round. This bonus lasts until the beginning of his next turn. (Ex): At 9th level, when carrying no more than a medium load or wearing medium, light, or no armor, the hare can run at six times his normal speed, or five times his normal speed when wearing heavy armor or carrying a heavy load. (Ex): At 10th level, the hare can use any skill, even if the skill normally requires him to be trained. At 16th level, the hare considers all skills to be class skills. At 19th level, the hare can take 10 on any skill check, even if it is not normally allowed. (Ex): At 11th level all of the hare’s attacks count as Chaotic-aligned for the purpose of bypassing damage reduction. In addition, he gains a 20% miss chance against ranged attacks anytime he takes a move action. This lasts until the beginning of his next turn. At 13th and 17th level the hare can choose any one Rogue Talent for which he qualifies. (Ex): At 14th level the hare is constantly treated as if under the effect of a Freedom of Movement spell. (Su): At 15th level, the hare's lagomorph ability improves. He can use his Lagomorph ability to take the form of any small magical beast. (Su): At 19th level, a hare gains the ability to assume an ethereal state for 1 minute as though using the spell etherealness. Using this ability is a move action and can be used for a number of rounds per day equal to his hare level. These rounds need not be consecutive. This ability only affects the hare and cannot be used to make other creatures ethereal. (Ex): At 20th level the hare gains the ability to use his Flash Step as an immediate action. His Sprint speed improved to times seven when carrying a light load or wearing light or no armor. Finally, he can always take a Move Action during a Surprise Round and any round in which he is under the effect of a Time Stop spell or similar effect. Ex-Hares If a hare's alignment ever changes to Lawful, he decides to permanently settle down, or he resides in the same location (city, village, etc) for more than a month, he can no longer advance as a hare. However, he does not lose access to any of his class features. If his alignment later changes and/or he travels the world again for the same amount of time that he had remained in that place then he can continue advancing in the Hare class. Epic Hare Epic class features: The hare's unarmed damage, run speed, Flash step uses, and Crash damage continue to progress at their non-epic rate. (Ex): The hare can spend uses of his Flash Step to take extra Standard actions instead of Move actions. : The epic hare gains a bonus feat (selected from the list of epic Monk bonus feats) every three levels after 20th. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Base Class